Hide and Seek
by Smiling Eyes
Summary: Poseidon, the mighty god of the sea, wants Amphitrite, the beautiful and agile Neried. She declares 'not interested' and runs into hiding. But Poseidon is not the kind of god who takes 'no' for an answer.
1. Part 1 Olympos

**Hide and Seek**

_Poseidon, the mighty god of the sea, wants Amphitrite, the beautiful and agile Neried. She declares "not interested" and runs into hiding. But Poseidon is not the kind of god who takes "no" for an answer. He's gonna get Amphitrite one way or another. So it's hide and seek time, let the game begin! _

**Part 1 - Olympos**

Amphitrite had always been fascinated by Olympos, the mountain stronghold of the supreme gods. Ever since being a little child the twice a year visits to the mountaintop had been events to look forward to with great expectation, counting down the weeks and then the days.

This time was no exception. Amphitrite, Ami among friends, had just turned nineteen and she was still mostly interested in dancing and having fun. Career plans were way into the future. For her Olympos was not a place for networking and politicking, she went there to party. She was thrilled by the lot of handsome and interesting gods around for this spring ball. Gods up for catch, gods ready for some fun without obligations. Perhaps some cute rivergod, a wild, rowdy wind or why not one of those broad-shouldered hunks who worked in Hephestos' forges.

The only thing she didn't want was a longer relation, she was far from ready to settle down. There were so many places to go, so much things to do and see. She could at least wait another century before she started thinking of marriage and children. She wanted to stay the vibrant and graceful dancer with no cares in the world, surrounded by waist-long, wavy, honey-blond hair and keep on smiling at the world with worry-less, big blue eyes.

Being a daughter of Nereus, the old man of the sea, she knew she wasn't really that hot. There were after all fifty of them, about one third unmarried or divorced. And when her sister Galathea told she was going for Apollo, Amphitrite just rolled her eyes.  
- Do you know how long the line is? she said. At least half of the Oceanides are out to get him and then there are countless of nymphs and dryads and...  
- You know what's funny with Apollo? Laomedia, another sister asked.   
- No? Amphitrite and Galathea choired, Galathea pushing back her foam-white hair and regarding her own reflection in the port window of their flying chariot.

- He doesn't pick from that line, Laomedia told. He's running after those who don't want him. So the best way of getting Apollo is playing hard to get.  
- Then that's what I'm going to do, Galathea stated.

- Guess it runs in the family, Thetis said. All of the sisters turned to her, she was far from the oldest or brightest of the Nerieds, but she was a natural leader, someone everybody listened to.  
- I had to turn down Poseidon last year. And Zeus. Guess it was only the arrival of Hera that saved me.

Thetis had said that without boasting. In fact she told it more as a way of hinting that she had advises to give. But now the chariot was closing in on Olympos, and Galathea pointed out the mountain and exclaimed her joy.

What from the ground looked like just another a cloud-shrouded, snow-capped peak was really a lush landscape of emerald green forests and fields where wild animals grazed, tended gardens with small gazebos and glittering ponds. When winter still lingered beneath spring was in full swing here. Or rather – spring was eternal here. This was the land of gods, where no normal rules applied.

In the middle of this paradise garden rose a palace of marble and crystal, inlaid with golden, silver and polished copper details, glittering and shimmering in the sun. The palace wasn't really large, its imposing qualities were elsewhere, in the rare building materials, in the airy and beautiful architecture that seemed to defy gravity, and most of all in the feelings it projected. An open-armed welcome to those invited and at the same time a warning to everybody not supposed to be around.

Around the palace laid smaller buildings, like a little town, with streets of gold and copper in swirling patterns. There were small squares with marble statues, parks and tiny bridges crossing little chanals.

The glittering bridge crossing the moat seemed like made of glazed sugar. It was hard to believe that its thin and delicate structure could carry someone across and up to the crystal gates in front of it. And yet it was able to carry both men and vehicles. When halfway across the silvery bridge, the great glittering gates started to swing open, turning rainbow as they did, letting in the chariot of Nereus.

ooo

The ball had been in full swing for some hours and it was not even halfway to its ending at dawn. Yet Amphitrite was disappointed. Al right, she had danced to the tunes of the muses, ate and drank a lot of goodies, gossiped with the daughters of Oceanos and met and flirted with a lot of gods; it just wasn't as interesting as earlier years. She wanted more than just wet kisses and eager hands inside her dress, but she didn't know what it was. Someone to talk with perhaps.

Most rivergods seemed to have water between their ears as well, the workers of Hephestos were thinking with wrong bodyparts and on top of that there was that brat Narcissus. He had seemed promising first. Handsome and smart. But when they had sat down for a chat he had been all "me me me". Amphitrite had excused herself as soon as politeness admitted.

Now she was debating with herself about trying the dancefloor once more or hitting the bar, where Ganymedes was handing out liquid miracles. But someone settled the matter.   
- Dancing? She heard behind her, a deep male voice sounding somewhat familiar.  
- Certainly, Amphitrite turned, taking the hand offered her.

This was no stupid rivergod or horny blacksmith. The man escorting her out on the shining floor was no other than Poseidon, the God of the Sea himself, the ruler and leader of all things living beneath the waves. If Amphitrite had ever been nervous, she sure was now. Poseidon was a great dancer and he was not into playing other games than simply dancing, but he made Ami shiver nevertheless.

She had listened to the warnings of her older sisters more than enough, but this man was still interesting. He had class and charisma, his deep green eyes seemed to be reading her mind and his smile was enigmatic, like Poseidon knew a secret about her.

When the dance was over the Sea God bowed down and kissed her hand gently. Amphitrite was certain he was going to move on so she prepared to make her own graceful exit. Instead Poseidon took her under her arm and said:  
- Let's see what Ganymedes can conjure up for us tonight.  
- Anything you want, I guess, Ami laughed nervously.  
- Relax! I don't bite.  
- Oh...

She could feel eyes watching as they entered the bar, Poseidon directing her to two empty chairs. Krinaiai - Naiads of Fountains, were whispering to each other. Oh, they were the worst gossipers there were! When they got hold on something interesting it would travel from ear to ear faster than the lightnings of Zeus.  
- Tonight's special, Ganymedes was saying and handing over something rainbow-coloured and glittery in high glasses to Amphitrite and Poseidon. Ami had seen people sipping on that thing before, but she had not dared to try it, the drink had looked way too sophisticated for her simple taste.

But now she found herself toasting with the Sea God, tasting a drink that was not really sweet but flavoury and sparkling upon her tongue. Apollo had taken up singing over at the stage and most people were going there to watch and listen. But Poseidon remained sitting, putting a large hand on her arm:   
- We can hear as well from over here, and I don't like crowds.  
- Sure, Amphitrite said, suddenly at loss for words. It was like her brain had ploughed itself down in clay and wasn't working properly. And it wasn't the drink, she had only taken two or three sips from it.

- I have an interesting proposition to make, daughter of Nereus. Poseidon was leaning closer, blocking her view to the antics at the stage. Of course, Ami thought, he wanted her for tonight. And he sure was intriguing, but could it be without risk? What was it Themis had said? He, like his brother Zeus, had a way of making women pregnant. And if there was one thing Amphitrite sure did not want it was a kid.

- What about? Ami stirred her drink, trying to sound urbane, but only managing to show her insecurity.  
- I want you to come with me beneath the waves and be my wife, the God of the Sea said.  
- You sure have a novelty way of flirting.  
- I'm not joking, Poseidon said. I never joke about these things.   
- But I'm - I'm only nineteen, I'm in no way ready to make such a grand leap in life. And with a man I've only known for some minutes and exchanged less than a dozen words with.

- You want to talk, there'll be plenty of time for that when we soft in my palace or lie together on the beach.  
- I don't think I want...  
- Come on, sweetie, Poseidon said. You don't want to marry me? You want to remain a maiden? Or is there somebody else? And how can I make you change your mind about marrying me?   
- On 1 I answer "no", on 2 I answer "perhaps", on 3 "that's none of your business" and on 4 "Troisen".  
- Troisen? Poseidon wrinkled his brows in consternation.   
- That was always the answer to the questions I didn't know back in school, Amphitrite stated.

Poseidon kept quiet for some seconds, a strange look upon his face, and suddenly Ami feared that she had angered the Sea God. But instead he threw back his head and laughed with such a strong voice that it was heard all over the large hall and even drowning out the music on the stage, Apollo looking angrily over at their spot. Ami felt her cheeks redden alarmingly.

- You sure are a funny, girl, Poseidon said, drying tears from the corners of his eyes. "Troisen"! I used to suck at geography too, at least when it came to dry land. These cities all seemed the same to me. Now, finish your drink, so we can go somewhere quieter and draw up our future plans. For instance what do you want for...   
- Poseidon please, get the message! I do not want to marry you. I'm too young. I'm too much of a child still. I want to dance and play, discover the world. We have nothing in common.

- I sure won't stop you from discovering the world. We can do it together you and I. His hand was suddenly around her back and Ami felt trapped, like a fish in a net. But she got saved just like her sister Thetis, an angry goddess interrupting Poseidon the way Hera had interrupted Zeus when he had been bothering Thetis.

It was Athena standing in front of them, demanding to know something about a claim Poseidon had laid upon a town that was hers. Amphitrite had never really liked Athena, Zeus's daughter seemed stern and haughty, almost scary to the Neried; but now Ami blessed her arrival, because Poseidon suddenly forgot about her and started arguing with his niece. And Amphitrite could sneak away.

ooo

She didn't stop running until she was back home at Nereus' palace. Shaking she sat down in the entrance hall, back against a green marble pillar. She knew she had just bought herself some time. When Poseidon was done with Athena he sure was going to come for her again. Themis was right, these Olympians were not taking "no" for an answer.


	2. Part 2 Hide

**Part 2 - Hide**

_OK, I know that Atlantis is not the palace of Poseidon, but sometimes you have to make things up too. _

A light rain was moisturising the cobblestones where the hooded figure came riding. The stranger was sitting erect on the horse-back, glowed hands gripping the reins and face hidden in the shadows of the dark brown leather hood. A large sword hung on his back, besides that the strangers only belongings seemed enough to fill two saddle bags.

Agilely the stranger dismounted, showing slim but lithe legs in a short glimpse before the long, well worn cloak hide them again. The horse, a chestnut-coloured stallion with white socks and a white star upon his forehead, became tied to a post outside the inn, and the stranger entered through the front door.

- A half-pint, one of the mean-looking men stated as the stranger let the door close behind him.  
- Yeah, but did ya see that sword, man? his buddy said. Bet he can use it too, and if so's the case bet you don't wanna mess with him, half-pint or not.  
- But there's money in that li'l purse, methinks. Lotta money.  
- Shut up! I know you need them since you've gotta pay your depths to Memnon, but you ain't that desperate yet, pal.

- A room. Clean cheats. The voice was strangely androgynous for coming from a man carrying him with such self-assurance, the inn-keeper thought. But what the Hades, there were so many strange people crossing the plains these days so after a while you stopped being surprised.  
- Single room? That'd be sixteen drachmae a night, the keeper told.  
- One night's enough, I'm just travelling through, the stranger said, face still hidden behind that hood.  
- All right then, number seven. The inn-keeper handed over a rust-stained key.

ooo

Amphitrite was lying on the top of the bed, watching the patterns of water-damages in the ceiling, thinking over her situation. She was starting to get sick of this now. First it had seemed exciting travelling around the world disguised as a mortal, seldom stopping more than one night at a place, never revealing her true identity and always keeping as far away from the sea as possible.

But now it had begun to wear on her. She had to admit that she was homesick after more than a year on the road. She missed the sea, her natural environment. It seemed ridiculous to keep on like this, she sure couldn't be _the Neried on the run_ for the rest of eternity.

She recalled the fight with her parents before leaving. They had though her being out of her mind turning Poseidon down. Didn't she knew about the power he held, wasn't she aware of all the things he could give her? Not mentioning the honour her marriage would bring to the house of Nereus.  
- Forget honour, power and gifts! I don't want to marry. I'm not ready for it. I want to see the world, I want to meet new people, learn new things. And I want to do it on my own, I don't want a husband who dictates everything about...

- I'm sure Poseidon understands that you are young and burning for adventures, her mother Doris had started. Nereus had cut off his wife.  
- You can't demand of a god like Poseidon to "understand" every whim of his wife-to-be. Amphitrite you just have to realise that you are entering a new state of your life now.  
- But I'm not ready...  
- Make yourself ready! Now, listen to your mother, I'm sure she can offer you advises.

- Nereus, give your daughter a break, Doris turned to her husband. It was different with me, I was crazy about you from the first time I laid my eyes upon you; it was not hard for me to "enter a new state of" my life 400 years ago. Especially since I was almost five times as old as Ami is now. I had "been there done that" with almost everything save from being married and giving birth. I couldn't wait to have you, darling. Still can't to be true.  
- Then tell Ami that it's not so terrible being married, her father had urged.

- Dad! Amphitrite had called out. I am not marrying Poseidon or anyone else no matter what you or mum say. I'm too young! Ask Orithyia, she's closing on 50 and she said she thinks Poseidon is a hunk.  
- The Sea God doesn't want your sister, he wants you. I can't offer him a consolation prize.  
- Nereus! Doris was snapping. Were you just calling one of your daughters...  
- Sorry, darling, didn't mean that. But Ami, now this discussion will have to end. Off packing now, young lady, tomorrow I'm going to escort you to the palace of the Sea God. Six of your unmarried sisters will follow you as maids of honour, pick them yourself!

Sure, Amphitrite had gone packing, but not with travelling to Poseidon in mind. In the middle of the night she had left home, a note on her desk telling her parents not to search for her. That had been last year. Surely Poseidon must have tired of looking for her now. If he ever had been looking. The Olympians were burning hot and tiring fast, according to Themis. And if dad was still mad at her - so be it. She would have to make him understand that marrying had never been an option for her.

- If I ever marry, she had told her horse several times over the months, it's going to be out of love. And it's going to be to someone who understands me and want to do the same things as I. An adventurer, a man curious for new things and new places, a man I can talk to, not just getting laid by. A man who wants more from me than sex and children. A buddy, a companion. And if he's not out there for me I guess I'll stay unmarried.

She sat up and reached for her packing, dragging out a bronze-mirror.  
- Guess I have to see what's up at home before returning. And to make sure Poseidon really has tired.

Amphitrite scanned her home, noticing that there wasn't really that much to notice, everything was going on as usual: Galathea and Nemertes fighting, Nesaea nibbling on leftover food and Pronoe looking after the young children. But Thetis seemed sad over something, was sitting by herself in her room, with tear-stricken face and a hollow look in her blue eyes. At that sight Ami really felt that she had to be home. Thetis was one of her favourite sisters, and she hated to see her sad.

But first - Poseidon. What was he up to? This would have to be done carefully, or he might notice. These top gods had some really supreme qualities, and you never knew when they were able to outwit you. That was why she had waited so long with this. But it had to be done, she had to be sure.

Carefully she held the mirror in her lap, concentrating on the face she was going to conjure up. She remembered him all too well, those green eyes, the bluish-black wavy hair held back in clasps and trim beard. That smile who could have downed anyone. If he had just been someone else, someone content with a short flirt...

- Get a grip on yourself, Ami! She lectured herself, took a deep breath and concentrated again. And sure, soon she found him, he was at a place she reckoned was Atlantis, his underwater palace. He was talking to one of his attendants, looking all business. The attendant, a mermaid, was taking notes on a board, dropping her pen several times out of pure nervousness.

- And if you loose her again I'll have to be informed immediately. I am not going to go to some port town to find out that she has taken off in the mountains, and the naiad has lost her after she crossed the bridge.  
- But she's fast, the mermaid told her lord, she knows that she has to avoid following rivers and streams for a longer period. And apparently she has got herself a horse now.

- A horse! Poseidon suddenly smiled. Xantousa, why didn't you say so immediately? I am after all the Lord of Horses as well as of the Sea. I can command all horses to look for this very stead and upon finding it I can order it to turn her in. Xantousa, get me the Stallion Governor! I'm sure this will be the final break-through and that I'm going to have my little Amphitrite with me within a week.

- Mother! Amphitrite exclaimed, almost dropping the mirror, turning it blank immediately. He was still looking. That meant going home was out of the question. Poseidon hadn't given up yet. He had employed all his creatures of the seas. And now he was going to have her horse turn treasonous on her. She had to get rid of the animal. A pity, the stallion had become more than a stead over the months, he had become a friend, a comrade, a listener to all her talking during these endless travels.

ooo

The next day she sold her horse, teary-eyed as she parted with the stallion and let the golden drachmae disappear down in her purse. But she knew he was going to obey his lord Poseidon and turn her in. Why hadn't she thought of that before, Poseidon being the lord of horses? She must do something radical, she realised, or sooner or later she would make another mistake and that time Poseidon would catch her. There must be somewhere where she could stay. Somewhere she could be safe. Someone who wasn't afraid of the Sea God and who wouldn't turn her in. Was there anyone?

Yes, there were, Ami reckoned as she left the village on foot, not noticing the men spying upon her from behind some scrubs.  
- Athena, she thought aloud. She and Poseidon have held a grudge against each other since before I was born. First over Athens and then over some hero who fell off a boat and drowned.

Amphitrite shuddered in the warm sun while thinking of Zeus' war-clad daughter and her ice-gray eyes which seemed to judge each and everyone she saw. Why would she help a poor Neried? A grudge against her uncle was surely not enough for Athena to bother. She was probably just going to laugh Ami in her face, call her a coward and tell her to go hide somewhere else. Besides it was impossible to reach Athens without having to cross the sea, and that was a definite no-no. Ami was probably not going to be able to set foot upon the deck of a boat before her pursuer found her.

Then what were her options? she pondered while starting northwards, uphill. Was there some other god who could help her hide? Or even better - someone who could help her persuade Poseidon to give up the idea of getting her as his bride? Zeus himself perhaps. But then she would probably have to...

What was that? Amphitrite turned around, but saw nothing but the lush greenery of the woods, and the rays of sunlight shining down between the leaves. But there had been a twig snapping. Maybe just an animal, but she had been so lost in thoughts that she had forgot to pay attention to her surroundings. She scanned but sensed nothing but some mortals, probably hunters checking on their snares and hoping for a hare or rabbit for dinner.

The next moment five dark-clad men were over her, an iron blade against her throat.  
- Gimme those money young lad, or you'll be left here bleeding and we take them anyway.  
- Idiots! Amphitrite spat and turned the blade into a melting liquid that burned her attacker severely. He screamed and let go of her and she reached for her sword, and in one single sweep beheaded two of the men, the other two were fleeing head over heals.

Them she finished with a curse that stopped their hearts, one of them tumbling down in the ravine to his left with a scream of horror that was cut off abruptly, the other one just slumping down on the path like a rag doll. Left was the man she had burned.  
- Witch, he spat.  
- Wrong, she answered. Goddess I am. And your pals are dead. Run home to mama and don't mess with what you can't handle in the future! Amphitrite sent him a mental spanking on his back and watched him running like mad down the path. Scornfully she laughed at him, feeling suddenly uplifted by the little interruption in the lethargy.

- You're the one Poseidon is out to get, was the next thing she heard, a voice coming from above. She tilted her neck, expecting to see someone flying. But the slender, auburn-haired god sat in a tree, comfortably resting where two branches met.  
- Who are you? She asked, startled, still grasping her weapon.  
- Don't worry, I'm not going to tell upon you. I'm Euandros, son of Hermes, and protector of sole travellers. Like yourself. And the God of the Sea is not one of my pals so to speak. I think I'm going to help you instead.

- How?  
- I know a place where you can go.  
- Where?  
- Not so fast. You have something I want in return.  
- Like what?  
- That sword of yours. I know a work of Hephestos when I see one, and I've been trying to get one for ages. But the old uncle is oh so busy all the time. And since I had his wife I'm not his favourite customer so to speak. Like if I could have resisted Aphrodite.

- Oh, you're as talkative as your dad! I need this blade.  
- You won't be needing it where I'm sending you, it's a perfectly safe place. See, it's well guarded, and my relative would gladly see Poseidon screwed.  
- I wasn't going to use my blade on Poseidon if you thought so. No, it has been saving me from punks like these, keeping them from attacking me. At least most of them. But some mortals really are idiots. Now, where is that haven?  
- The blade first. Or you might screw me so to say.

- Euandros! You said it's your relative who runs that place?  
- Yeah, he's one of the most...  
- Take me there! And then I'll give you the blade in return for you talking to him. Then I can't "screw you so to say" because I'm going to need you talking to him. Deal?  
- Deal!

There on the narrow wooden path beneath the high cedars Amphitrite and Euandros shook hand. Would this be what she had been looking for? Ami wondered. Of course it felt sad to part from her blade, a gift from her father, but she wouldn't need it if it really was a safe place Euandros took her to.


	3. Part 3 Seek

_**demented-dreamer** wondered if the story was all made up - well there's a short myth about Poesidon's chase of Nereus' daughter Amphitritie, whom he wanted to marry, and it is upon that skeleton I have added some flesh._

_Then I have had the satyrs speaking some kind of adapted ghetto-lingo, I sort of thought it fitting. _

**Part 3 - Seek**

When talking to Xantousa Poseidon had felt an odd, tingling sensation in the back of his neck, like he was being watched. It was annoying even if it wasn't any secrets they had been discussing - after all half the world knew that he wanted that daughter of Nereus and was investing both time, energy and money in trying to locate her.

So after talking to Hippos, the Stallion Governor, Poseidon sighted the room, looked for disturbances in the spiritual continuum. And sure, it was something there, someone had been listening in on him. The Sea God concentrated, pulled at that little disturbance, unfolding the anomaly - it had been her!

It had been Amphitrite watching and listening to him! That she had found him was no surprise, he was after all at home in his palace, but how many times had she done that earlier, when he had been too tired or too stressed to notice? That was probably one of the reasons why he had been unable to find her, Poseidon thought. And now she was probably warned about the horse plan.

Thinking over the situation for the umpteenth time he settled down on a couch and poured himself some wine. He had really goofed up that night at Olympos last year. Sure, he had failed to catch girls earlier, but he had managed to shrug and move on, and for one turning him down there were always three others willing to play. But with young Amphitrite, daughter of his old buddy Nereus, it had been completely different. Poseidon had been totally enthralled by this golden-haired youth.

It had been her soft, elegant and slightly sexy way of dancing and her way of looking at him during the dance; like she wanted to record every tiny bit of his face, collecting him like he was a rare shell. Oh - he knew the way of nymphs, naiads and Nerieds. They were harvesting men and putting them in their collections, comparing with their friends and sisters, boasting. But this had been nothing like that. Amphitrite had been appreciating him for the man he was, not for the god he was. She had seen _him_ - not the God of the Sea.

Then her cute way of trying to hide her nervousness on the way to the bar, and her distrust in the trendy drink. Poseidon had found himself totally and irreversibly enchanted by Amphitrite. He had fallen in love and been so scared of loosing her that he went ahead and managed to do exactly that. Clumsy - not his style at all. He though he had her when she cracked that joke about Troisen, but then she ran away upon the arrival of Athena.

Poseidon sighed deeply at the thought of his niece. It was far from the first time that little bitch had disrupted his plans. She had a way of always showing up at the most inconvenient times and trashing his plans. If he had just gotten five more minutes with Amphitrite. Five minutes! Then she would have been here with him now instead of on the run somewhere and making him feel both guilty and heartbroken.

It was time for him to take extreme measures. Forgetting Amphitrite? That was out of the question. He had to have her! He couldn't live without that girl! But she was hiding on dry land where none of his sea subjects were able to find her. Sure, they had located her now and then but she had always been on the move, and before he got the chance to come and catch her she had been gone.

Poseidon realised that he had to have help from the land deities to find his beloved. And for that he would have to offer some kind of reward. Something fancy so people would fall all over themselves in their tries to locate the daughter of Nereus. And he had just the right thing.

The king-clams were almost extinct because those ugly monster-fishes were vacuuming the bottom of the sea for their favourite dish. But some years ago Poseidon had found one old bastard on his swims. A clam hiding beneath a rock. Poseidon couldn't remember why he had chosen to look at that very spot, but there he had been, old papa clam. And what a pearl he had kept within his shell! Big as one of Poseidon's own thumbnails and with that perfect colour of purple that made them so valuable. Purple with swirls of a darker pattern, and not an erroneous spot.

Now the pearl rested in Poseidon's vault, perhaps it was crazy letting such a valuable item go, but in the vault it wasn't making anyone happy, and Poseidon would gladly have traded a dozen of these pearls if he could only have the wonderful Amphitrite.

ooo

The pearl sure triggered an interest among the dry land deities. Even Olympians wanted it and were running Poseidon's errands looking for Amphitrite. Ares kept organising search parties - the idiot using werewolves which sure was going to scare the Neried even deeper into hiding and Dionysos kept contacting him each and every day having seen the girl somewhere or another, usually slurring so much that he hardly made sense.

Then there were all the prank calls, which Poseidon had to redirect to his mermaids. Xantousa had been irritated of course.  
- With all due respect, my Lord, but I'm your project manager, not some secretary. I'm not going to sit and talk to nymphs who has as much brains as herrings.  
- But have there been any serious sightings?

- Yes, one. A centaur. No, I mean a satyr. He saw her together with Euandros, son of Hermes, moving westwards. They were in Trace when spotted.  
- Satyrs? They are as reliable as sharks, Poseidon grumbled.  
- But every detail fitted, Xantousa said. The time-span between leaving the Themiscyra county, where she sold that horse and reaching eastern Trace; the way she looked, complete with that Hephestos-made sword. Not to mention Euandros helping her. He has always been...

- Eager to trade and make money. Just like his father. Poseidon smiled. A plan was starting to form in his mind. Xantousa, dear, sorry for being harsh on you earlier, but you're simply invaluable to me. Expect a bonus at the end of this month!  
-Thank you my Lord.  
- Now I don't want to be disturbed anymore tonight if it's not a dire emergency. I have some important work to do.

ooo

Trace was mountainous and barren and one of the places Poseidon disliked the most. Not because of the landscape, he wasn't really found of any of the dry land areas, but mountains could pass, at least there were falls, brooks and lakes to enjoy. But it was the people Poseidon couldn't stand. Brute warriors all of them, mostly worshipping Ares or Zeus, the women turning their hearts to Artemis.

And he disliked the idea of having to deal with satyrs. He'd rather seen the king-clam pearl in the hand of a town god or a bridge deity. Someone who could appreciate it as the beautiful item it was. Not those lazy, unreliable and sloppy creatures who above everything smelled like the goats they bore resemblance to. They were probably just going to trade the pearl for more booze, and it would end up with Dionysos one way or another.

Finding the right satyr wasn't easy either, they all looked more or less the same to him, Poseidon thought. But he came disguised as a mere mountain god, his trident turned into a walking staff; and he kept asking for Herkynos, until a red-furred fatto stopped chewing upon his chicken drumstick for a blink of an eye and pointed with his oily thumb in a general backwards direction.

- 'S in da caves. Pouting. Nymph ran off.  
- Old ugly Herkynos! The satyr next to the fat one exclaimed and they all bursted out in laughter.  
- Sure ya don't wanna siddown a sec', homeboy? Have some wine, another of the beasts offered and waved a skin sack with something liquid in, a grin of big and yellow teeth.

- No, I have business with Herkynos, Poseidon declined and left the party.  
- Come back later then, the fat satyr called after him. Herkynos is a bore, just thinkin' of makin' da buck. Ya can have much more fun in our company. An' da nymphs are coming later.  
- Good for you, the Sea God returned absentmindedly and walked over to the cavities to find Herkynos.

ooo

The fatto's friend had been right, Herkynos sure was an ugly thing even for being a satyr. Small and bent, with warty cheeks and a strawberry-like nose that seemed to take up half the face. Beneath a dirty fringe two tiny and greedy eyes were looking upon the Sea God with suspicion.  
- Shomme da pearl, was the first thing he said.  
- I don't have it with me, Poseidon lied.

- Shomme it, or I ain't gonna help ya. B'sides I only deal with Ole Fishy himself, Herkynos insisted, and the Sea God decided that he disliked this creature down to the bones.  
- Now, listen fellow, he said, you want that pearl, right?  
- U-hu, the satyr nodded, eyes showing even more greed.

- Then you do as I say! You deal with me, I work for Poseidon, run his errands. You show me the Neried and her companion and I give you the pearl in return.  
- Shomme da pearl first! Herkynos repeated himself.  
- You have hearing-problem, in spite of those big satyr's ears? You'll get the pearl after showing me the Neried. That's the deal. No Neried no pearl. Simple enough even for a satyr I reckon.

- Okay, Herkynos said with a thoughtful face. I'll show ya da chick. But then ya gimme da pearl or ya gonna be sorry, really freaky sorry if ya try to seddup Herkynos. Come on!

Poseidon followed the satyr down a narrow path that winded itself through ravines and across steep mountain walls. Goat paths, fitting for satyrs, he thought scornfully. Dark was falling, the moon and the stars were coming out and Poseidon blessed the night breeze that started to waft from behind him, relieving him of most of Herkynos' dreadful stench.

After a while they came to a shallow pit in the ground.  
- Down there, Herkynos pointed with a bony finger.

Poseidon peered down in the pit, and surely by the wall sat two figures, a man and a woman in front of a sparkling campfire. They were talking quietly, not noticing the men watching them.  
- Stay there, Poseidon ordered Herkynos and made a sweeping leap down in the pit, his cloak fluttering behind him. The couple by the campfire looked up, and Poseidon immediately recognised Euandros, the glib son of Hermes. The girl on the other hand was hiding behind a waterfall of blond hair.

- Euandros, the Sea God said, not bothering with politeness. I have been informed that you know the whereabouts of the Neried Amphitrite.  
- That might be right and that might be wrong.  
- Son of Hermes, being the one you are I bet you can see through my disguise if you concentrate. And I am not in the mood for idiot games. I'd rather make a deal with you. I'm sure you're familiar with the reward I'm offering in return for Amphitrite.  
- Indeed I am, a king-clam's pearl. Large and purple and elegantly patterned.

- I expected so, you Hermides are usually well-informed. So are you interested?  
- Depends.  
- Depends on what? The pearl in return for Amphitrite, I thought that was simple enough.  
- Ask her, Euandros nodded at his female companion who was sitting silently beside him. The blond woman pushed back her hair from her cute face. Definitely not Amphitrite. She sure was charming with these high cheek bones and that rosebud month, but she was far from the woman in Poseidon's dreams.

- I'm Ororethe, the nymph told. Poseidon gritted his teeth.  
- Sorry if I interrupted something, he said and turned, cloak whirling.  
- No, wait! the nymph called out. I'm as good as her. Take me with you instead! Within a week you'd forgotten all about Amphitrite. Poseidon didn't even bother answering when leaving.

- Da Pearl, master! Herkynos held out his bony hand.  
- Forget it, Poseidon snorted. In return Herkynos suddenly pulled out a knife and yelled:  
- Gimme da pearl or I cut out your guts and feed them to my dog.

Angered Poseidon shed his disguise standing in front of the satyr as the mighty God of the Sea.  
- You witless creature! he thundered. Did you really think you could fool me, presenting me a mere nymph instead of my Neried? Poseidon struck his trident in the rocky ground between himself and the satyr. The earth shook and subsoil water broke through, fountaining high up in the air and soaking the scared Herkynos.

The satyr turned and ran away and Poseidon figured of throwing his trident, killing the punk; but then he thought the better of it. Rather let the satyr run and tell his friends to not mess with the Sea God.  
- And at least he's going to be smelling quite a bit better for a couple of days, Poseidon said to his reflection in the newly formed pond.

- Now what? He turned, facing the shadow closing in from behind.  
- Wanted to make sure it was you after all, the son of Hermes said. That was the reason for the little game in the pit.  
- What do you want? Since I take it that you don't have Amphitrite.  
- I know the value of a pearl like the one you have. Give me half of it in gold drachmae and I'll tell you where the Neried is right now. I cannot deliver her, that's true, that's why I am content with half the reward.

- You sure are a wheeler-dealer, Euandros.  
- You want to know her whereabouts or not, Sea God?  
- Would I have come so far in person if not? Now I'll give you 5000 gold drachmae. Where is she?  
- Listen, you know that old titan...


	4. Part 4 The Mount Atlas

**Part 4 - The Mount Atlas**

_I don't know if there were carrier pigeons in the Greek Myths, but my story has them nevertheless. There's also that thing with Atlas not carrying heaven in my story. I'll get to that later. _

The afternoon sun was beaming down from a cloudless sky and not a wind was moving in the little courtyard where Amphitrite was sitting in the shadow among the pillars and sipping on some nectar. The little fountain was full of bathing birds, Ami guessed they were hot too. Most of them were sparrows but there were two white doves there too. Carrier pigeons, her host's version of Hermes and Iris.

One of them was going to carry Amphitrite's letter to her parents, telling them that she was safe and sound and asking her father to reason with Poseidon, so this madness could finally come to an end. So she could be free to return to her home and live her life in peace, not having to be a runaway anymore.

She heard steps behind her, and then the creaking sound of a heavy form sitting down in one of the bamboo chairs.  
- After more than a year one would guess Poseidon should see reason. But they're a stubborn lot these Olympians. Can be good sometimes, when difficult work needs to get done; but it sure is hard on the world when such a mighty god as Poseidon is upset. Too many storms and tsunamis. Too many mortals lost at sea.  
- You think I should marry him too? Amphitrite turned to face the man.

Atlas - the old Titan who had accepted to take her in after Euandros' persuasions - looked like he was thinking over the answer. He was huge - taller than any man Ami had ever seen, with bulging muscles, bull's neck and upper arms as big as other men's tights.  
- No I don't. Not if you don't want it yourself. No one should be forced into marriage, nothing good and healthy comes out of that. Just tell me one thing, why do you not want to marry the God of the Sea?  
- Because I don't love him. I want to marry out of love. I want to look at someone and feel my heart race.

- Do you know how rare these feelings really are? Atlas asked and poured himself some nectar from the can after filling up Ami's cup. - No. But for an immortal... I guess it ought to happen sooner or later. And then I don't want to be married already and to a man I don't love. I want a clear start, a pure romance. Like in Apollo's songs.  
- Poor Apollo. He sings so sweet about love and he always fails.

- He, who gets them all?  
- Not the ones he want. Not Daphne nor Marpessa. Or Clythia. They all made his heart beat and they all turned him down one way or another. Daphne stayed in that tree for a week before Apollo tired and left.  
- But Poseidon isn't tiring.  
- I know that, I have after all been trying to reason with him earlier and in other matters. And he's one stubborn god. Zeus can see the point in meeting half-way now and then, but I guess that's because he's used to mediate and negotiate all the time to make this world tick. And on top of that he has to deal with all his children who seem to be at each others neck all the time.

- And he's smarter.  
- I'm not so sure about that. Poseidon is not unintelligent, but his hot temper can make him appear a bit daft from time to time. Have you finished your letter, dear?  
- Yes, here it is, Amphitrite handed a folded papyrus-sheet over to the Titan.

- I'll send it with Neena, Atlas said and whistled at one of his doves. The female came flying and sat down at the back of the empty chair beside Atlas. Atlas folded the letter once more and then he rolled it until it resembled a little pipe before tying it to the leg of Neena with a red-and-yellow ribbon. The colours of Atlas' coat-of-arms. He scratched the bird on her head and cooed something in dove-language and Neena looked at her master with inscrutable pepper eyes for a second before spreading her wings, taking off and disappearing with a flutter behind the red-bricked roof.

- I'm pretty sure this is going to work out, Atlas turned to his guest. After all Nereus is a father who is caring for his children's welfare. But I'm really going to miss you when you're gone, Ami. It has been a true bless having you here. You know sometimes it gets so lonely just me and the sky and the birds. And my daughters don't have the time to come to visit me so much these days.

- Perhaps you should find yourself a companion, Amphitrite suggested.  
- I married once. Out of necessity, not out of love. I won't do that again. I know what you mean with feeling your heart race. Besides there's no one who want to stay with me up here for a longer time than some century.  
- I see. Ami laid a hand upon Atlas' big one, poor you. But why don't you arrange parties sometimes. Or at least dinners so people can come visit you? You have a wonderful place and with the most breathtaking view!

- I don't know how to do these kind of things.  
- Get someone to help you! I have sisters who absolutely love throwing parties. They don't care who they're doing it for or for what purpose; if they can just arrange food and beverage, music and entertainment and then send out invitations to people they are in a bliss. I can ask them if you want.  
- I'll think of it, Atlas said.

ooo

Three days later Amphitrite was standing on the balcony to Atlas' large, rustic living room, looking out over the Great Western Ocean which stretched itself endlessly in every direction save from behind her. The setting sun was glittering in the water, painting a red road across the waves, and happy dolphins were jumping high in the air. Amphitrite loved dolphins. She loved them so much she had learned their language, and she always took the chance to play with them upon encountering some.

Oceanos ruled that large sea, and he was even more powerful than Poseidon. The thing was that he hardly used his power. He was more like her father, content with being a family man, spending time with his wife Thetys and all their children. So Poseidon used to roam these waters too, according to Atlas.

Amphitrite had been here now for about a month, and for the first time in more than a year she felt she was living a normal life, sleeping in the same bed every night and eating the same things at the same breakfast table every morning. Reading a book in Atlas' library or soaking in the large tub. And she loved to have company. She liked talking with the old Titan who had so many stories to tell.

Atlas had told about the Titan wars that took place more than 600 years ago, when he - as a subject of Cronos - had fought on the Titan king's side. He told about his worries and insecurity when Cronos was starting to loose against Zeus and his allies, and about how Cronos kept promising to deploy a secret weapon that would eventually secure the Titan victory and get rid of the upstarts. But that weapon had failed to materialise and Cronos and his closest Titans had been banished to Tartarus, a terrible place beyond this universe.

- What's it like this Tartarus? Amphitrite had asked.  
- You don't want to know, Atlas said. And to be honest I'm not really sure what it's really like. The mortals believe it's burning dungeons where Cronos lies chained, but I think it's much worse. A place beyond time and space. A place we can not understand.

- But why such a horrible punishment? Zeus doesn't seem cruel to me.  
- It wasn't as much a punishment as a security measure. To keep Cronos and his closest associates away forever, so they couldn't return and resume the war. I was lucky, I had only been hurling stones at some of the Olympians, so I was banished to this place for 200 years.  
- So why are you still here?  
- I found out I'm needed here. To keep up law and order.

Amphitrite watched the sun sink behind the horizon, the last rays being sort of green. She wondered what it had been like fighting in a war and realising you were loosing. Perhaps Atlas had been ashamed too. That this shame was one of the reasons he stayed here all the time instead of coming to Olympos and all the other places where immortals gathered and parties and fiestas were held. Perhaps he felt out of place with those who had defeated his king once. Ami wondered if there was a way of changing that. She really liked Atlas and wanted to see him happy, enjoying himself in a friendly crowd.

- So what are you going to do when you get home? She suddenly heard the Titan behind her. Ami turned. Atlas was resting his big shoulders against the door-frame, looking at her with a bit of melancholy in his kind face, brown eyes reflecting the afterglow of the day, and the burning clouds.  
- I - I don't know. I know that one of my sisters is a bit sad and I'm going to find out why. Then I guess I'm going to figure out something to do with my life. If there's one thing this year has taught me it is that partying and having fun isn't everything. And I've already seen the world - well at least some of it, and I have met more people this last year than in all the 19 before it.

- Good. There are gods out there 20 times as old as you who haven't realised that. Am I allowed to make a suggestion?  
- Go ahead!  
- Find a home.

- I have one. With my parents and sisters and...  
- That's your childhood home. You're a grown-up woman now. The things you have been through have turned you from a happy-go-lucky party babe to a mature goddess, and going back living with your parents and sisters just wouldn't feel right. First it would be lovely of course being with the ones you love and have missed so much. Yet sooner or later you'd start to feel an itch in your mind as well as in your legs. The itch to go somewhere else. Without understanding what it means it will drive you crazy and you in turn will drive your surrounding crazy.

- Like my sisters Galathea, Nemertes and Eucrante? They fight all the time and get on everybody's nerves.  
- I guess so. What you need - and probably they do too - is a new home. Where you'll find it and if you will live on your own or with someone special is more than I can say. You have to find that out for yourself. But promise me you move out from your parents home as soon as you feel that itch.

- I will. But I'm not sure I'm going to feel it.  
- Trust me, you will! My daughter Maia lived at Olympos for some years, and when she returned she was as restless as one of the sparrows.  
- She who became the mother of Hermes?  
- The very one.  
- But hadn't that more to do with - Zeus? And her child?

- Yes, it had. Because loving Zeus and being a mother made her grow up, and she was starting to see things in a different way. I told her what she had to do. Get a grown-up's life. So she moved to the Star-Court. She lives in the same estate as her sisters, the Pleiades, but she has her own home, her own life. And so should you.  
- I will think about it. I know one thing nevertheless. I wouldn't like it in the Star-Court. It's too far from the sea. I must be near the sea.  
- I guess so. Your father isn't called "The Old Man of the Sea" for nothing. Oh, look! There's Neena! And she has incoming mail too.

The bird landed on Atlas' outstretched hand and held up her little foot so he could pluck off the mail. There were two papers, one tied with the blue and silver that was Ami's fathers colours. The other one was purple and gold, so it was from Olympos. Strange, they seldom used pigeons, they had after all their messenger gods.

- I'm still a li'l kid when the mail comes, Atlas confessed. Exited. This one's for you. The Titan handed over the first roll to Amphitrite. She recognised her mother's handwriting. It was always Doris who took care of the mail in the Nereus family.

Ami folded up the scroll and read it, tears of emotions forming in her blue eyes. Doris hadn't any real news to tell but filled the paper with how much they all missed her and how much they wanted to see her, to hug her. And then, almost as a PS:  
_"Your father has been talking to the God of the Sea. And he is still not yielding. Poseidon do want you as his bride, my little girl"._

- He hasn't... Amphitrite started but Atlas was holding out the other scroll to her, the one from the Olympos court:  
- This one's for you too! You sure are a popular girl. Muted Ami took the scroll and unfolded it.

- Atlas, it's from him! What am I going to do?


	5. Part 5 Lost

**Part 5 - Lost**

_Thanks to all reweivers! Encourage and feedback is always nice, and I've taken some advices, toned down the "slang-part" for instance. _

_Apologising in advance for some dirty language coming up. _

Poseidon was resting in the water beneath the foundation of Atlas' stronghold. Amphitrite was hiding in there, he knew that now, thanks to the helpful son of Hermes. The Sea God gazed up at the imposing structure, the highest building in this part of the world. Only Olympos itself stretched further in the air. It sure looked like heaven was resting on these large crests, just as the mortals thought, especially on an overcast day like this. And in a way it did too. Atlas was really "carrying heaven" in this part of the world, keeping up law and order and reporting directly to Zeus himself.

Yet no matter how mighty the stronghold seemed, it still couldn't keep the mighty Good of the Sea out. It would have been a piece of cake for him to go in there and get Amphitrite, and it sure was tempting, especially after seeing her again yesterday eve standing on that balcony watching the sunset.

But he was not going to do a Hades. Poseidon's underworld brother and his pale wife were still after all these centuries not behaving more than polite towards each other, and Persephone was still commuting back to the world above each and every spring, leaving her husband down under and moodier than ever.

That was certainly not what Poseidon wanted. He wanted Amphitrite to come to him freely. But how to achieve that when his letters to her remained unanswered? When that necklace of pearls and those matching earrings he has sent to her had been returned to sender? Together with the mother-of-pearl brooch shaped as a dolphin, the silk gown and the other gifts he had sent to her.

- She don't care for bling or for sweet words, what does she care for? he was saying out loud, staring up these gray walls as if he could conjure her to come out by just doing so.  
- Her freedom, someone was saying from behind. Poseidon turned. And there in all her multicoloured beauty was Iris, Queen Hera's special envoy.  
- My Lady wants to see you, the Olympian messenger told.  
- About what?  
- She didn't give me that confidence, but she insisted it was urgent. That you should come as fast as you could make it. And since you don't seem to have anything better to do than...

Poseidon gripped the slender arm of the messenger:  
- Now little dame, have you ever been in love? Have you any understanding of...  
- You're hurting me, my Lord. Tears were forming in Iris' purplish blue eyes.  
- I'm sorry! Poseidon let go. Now, let's go find what the Queen wants.

ooo

Olympos was as beautiful and tranquil as ever when Poseidon and Iris arrived. The only change since his last visit was a winter-part north-west of the main palace, where a snow-covered slope had been created and where sculptures of snow and ice were competing with the marble ones in other places. Poseidon could see some of his brother's youngest kids playing in that slope, careening downhill on plates of bronze. It reminded him of surfing, and it suddenly hit him that he had not enjoyed that game in months.

- I'm not myself, he thought. I haven't been myself since the spring ball last year when I laid my eyes upon that sweet little Neried. I'm obsessed. Crazy! There's gotta be a way out of this.

Hera was waiting for him in her office at the second floor of the small palace she shared with her husband. She was sitting by her desk, a stately beauty with pale, spotless skin and chestnut-coloured hair in an elaborated hairdo. Her and Zeus' youngest offspring, twins the age of six, came running towards him when he entered through the door.  
- Uncle, 'Don, where've you been can we come down and visit you in your palace under the sea and play with your dolphins and see these cool fishes that glow in the dark again and can we...  
- Maresias! Mellissea! Hera cut them off and their oral assault stopped abruptly. Poseidon will stay over dinner, you can see him later. I need to talk with him now. You can linger if you keep quiet. Otherwise go join your sisters and brothers in the snowy slope!

- But they don't want us there, Maresias pouted and glared at his mother with the same kind of large brown eyes as hers. They say we are too small and then they throw snow-balls at us and put snow inside our tunics and...  
- Who did that?  
- Harmonios, Melissea told on her big brother. And Androdoros and Othreia.  
- I'll deal with them later, Hera stated. Oh - sorry, Poseidon, have a seat!

The twins chosed to leave and Hera put away her writing tools and turned to the sea-god, sighing.  
- Imagine we named him Harmonios! Harmony! He's turning out to be even worse than Ares. But I didn't ask you to come her to whine about my offspring. I guess you have enough important things on your mind even without kids.  
- I'd love to have them.  
- I know. And I know with whom too. In the meantime I guess you can go on borrowing some of ours.  
- Meantime? You think I can have her?

- Playing your cards right there's always a chance. Now I need to ask you of a favour. There's a mortal man named Jason. He is sailing with his crew to find...

ooo

Poseidon really felt like Mr Nice Guy that night. He had promised Hera to help her with her latest favourite, he had played with his youngest nieces and nephews until they were screaming with laugher and he had even behaved upon meeting Athena.

Then Nereus had materialised in front of him. And he had been far from his good-natured, humble self. He had in fact been mad at Poseidon. Dared to scold him. Poseidon had been surprised first, he had never thought the older god had the guts, but then he too had been angered.

- It's you who have raised your daughter to be an ungrateful wench, Poseidon pointed Nereus hard in his chest. It's you who raised her to not appreciate what is offered to her, what she can have.  
- I have raised her to be independent, free thinking, Nereus answered. All right, she is stubborn, but so are you my friend.  
- Do not call me friend, the Sea God raged. Your friendship has turned out worthless. When you can't even have your daughter to understand...

- She understands all right, someone cut in. A mocking female voice. She understands what kind of man you are, old crab.  
- So what kind of man am I then, Eris, you how knows it all? Poseidon scorned while turning to the raven-haired, skinny goddess who was sitting on the railing to the staircase, looking upon him with malice in her slightly slanted, black eyes.

- The moody one, the tempered one. The one who is just like his sea, calm and glittery day one and raging and storming day two. And that you are the kind who is going to cheat on her just like your brother cheats on his wife. And that's not what this little Neried wants. She wants a stable man. A steady, strong-framed buddy to cling to. That's why she's fucking Atlas.

- She's what? Poseidon felt like he had just been drowned by one of his own waves.  
- You heard me, Eris laughed. She's fucking Atlas. Fucking Atlas. Fucking Atlas.  
- What do you know about...  
- Oh, come on! Everyone else have already understood that. What else would she be doing up in that stronghold for more than a month. If not fucking Atlas.

- Nereus? Poseidon turned to the older sea god. Is that true?  
- What do I know? Nereus shrugged. She only tells in her letters that she's fine and that she misses us.  
- Of course she's fine, Eris went on. Atlas gives her sausage every night.

Upon these words it was like - _something_ - took control over Poseidon's body, and he rushed forwards and pushed the goddess off the railing and with a surprised gasp she fell four stairs down in the entrance hall. A huge crash was heard when she landed below. When the Sea God leaned over the railing he saw Eris lying on the floor, shatters of broken marble surrounding her, as did her long locks of black hair. Seemingly unbothered Eris folded her arms behind her neck and stared up at Poseidon and Nereus.  
- Stupid men! she called up. I mean, it's so obvious. Amphitrite fucking Atlas. You've lost that little Neried, Poseidon. And you'll get that old recluse as a son in law instead of your pal, Nereus!

Poseidon felt his hands shaking, his knuckles turning white. He longed for his trident, longed for striking it somewhere and causing an earthquake, creating a disaster of record-breaking magnitude. Instead he took a deep breath, controlling himself.  
- Nereus, he said with ashes in his voice. Do you really think your daughter...  
- Frankly Poseidon, I do not know. But I do fear Eris is right. Perhaps that was not Amphitrite's intention from the beginning, she was probably just looking for a safe haven. Somewhere to go where you couldn't reach her. But then... I mean consider her living alone with that man for a month. Sooner or later...

- I don't want to hear, Nereus.  
- Let me finish. There is a way to find out.  
- How?  
- Withdraw your claims on her, tell her she can go home.  
- But then I'd...  
- Poseidon, listen! If she chooses to stay with Atlas in spite you know Eris was right. If she leaves, returns to me and Doris then you know it was nothing but speculations.  
- I'll lose her, Nereus.

- You'd done that anyway. The Old Man of the Sea looked with sad gray eyes at his younger friend. I'm sorry. I'd really wanted you two to... But after all these months even you must understand that it's not going to happen. And for every day she stays with Atlas in his stronghold the risk that she really chooses him as a lover is getting greater.

- If I can not have her, what do I care?  
- Because there's a still slim chance that she might chose you. Not tomorrow or next week or even next year. But given time. Remember Pandora! Don't give up hope!  
- I'll... Do you want to come surfing with me tomorrow, Ner?  
- Buddy! Nereus patted Poseidon on the back. I never thought I was going to hear that again. Come, let's drink some wine.

Ganymedes was filling up the cups of Zeus and Hera when Poseidon and Nereus came up to the bar, Apollo was singing of broken hearts and "docs to patch 'em up again".  
- Could've been me, Poseidon said with a moody look over at his nephew.  
- Forget her, Zeus suggested and raised his glass. The world is full of women and...  
- Yeah, you should know, Poseidon scorned without caring that Hera was sitting next to her husband.

- 'Don hasn't given up her, Nereus told. I know my daughter has all the plans in the world save for getting married, but your brother don't buy it, Zeus.  
- I'm not giving up on her, you hear me, Poseidon said with a confidence he didn't feel.  
- If you ever get that little Neried I swear I'll shave off my beard, his brother laughed. That made Poseidon even more eager to get Amphitrite. He hated when Zeus made fun of him.

- Just a word of advice, Hera said and held out a cup with snacks. Tread carefully, Poseidon. And don't repeat your mistakes. Don't send her more... what was it you called it?  
- Bling.  
- Yeah, right, don't send her more bling if it hasn't worked earlier. That might only turn her off even more. Send her something she likes.  
- Like what? Poseidon asked Hera.

- What did you send Hera, Zeus? Nereus asked. Zeus only blushed, instead it was Hera who told:  
- An injured cuckoo. He knew how much I care for animals and children. Little helpless ones. And he played upon those strings with the same skill as Apollo plays his lyre. Hera nodded to her golden-haired stepson over at the fireplace.

ooo

Two days later Amphitrite embraced the truce and left Atlas to go home to her parents and sisters. Poseidon could have reached out for her then but he held back. She felt more lost to him than ever.


	6. Part 6 Found

**Part 6 - Found**

_Some notes:_ The Divine Light is my own invention and so is the concept of the Star-Court as being a divine, flowing city in the air. The Greeks believed that the Celestial Spheres were surrounding the Earth, were seven in numbers and the outermost held the stars in the night-sky, some of the stars or constellations being gods and former heroes.

---------------------------------------------------

Voices were echoing in Poseidon's mind. Eris: _Amphitrite is fucking Atlas_. Hera: _Don't send her more bling if it hasn't worked earlier. Send her something she likes_. Zeus: _Forget her! The world is full of women_. Hera again: _He knew how much I care for animals and children. Little helpless ones. And he played upon those strings with the same skill as Apollo plays his lyre_.

Sleep evaded him. Not for the first time. Poseidon got out of bed, crossed the cold marble floor and went up to the transparent wall. Out there in the Divine Light fishes were swimming, lazily checking out the underwater fire before turning and leaving. An old barracuda was helping himself to a late supper upon a large pack of glittering mackerels.

- It's so easy for you guys, he said to the fishes. You just find your mate, have her and then you dash off. You don't even have to - I mean how hard can it be spraying seed upon eggs in the water? She might not even notice. Poseidon rested his hot forehead against the pleasantly chilling glass, closing his eyes. But tonight just like every other nights the bright ideas failed him.

No, not entirely. There was something out there by the edge of his mind, lurking like one of those large sea-creatures which were curious but never really dared to approach the Divine Light. There was something being spawned by that discussion between him and his fellow gods that night at Olympos. Something Hera had said...

ooo

Across the waters Amphitrite laid sleepless too, gazing into the dark. She had been home for a fortnight now, and already she could feel it coming. That itch Atlas had been talking about. That yearn to leave her parents house and go... where? Not on another ramble across the world. And definitely not back to Atlas. No matter how much she liked the gentle Titan his stronghold was not her home. It was not her personality etched into those thick stone walls. After a while she had started to feel confined. Longed for open water and air. Swims. Dolphins. Other people. And most of all her home.

So why this restlessness? And where should she go? Where did she want to go? What did she want? She wanted an underwater home that was for sure. That was what she had grown up with, what she was used to. Ami loved the cosiness of being surrounded by the sea, she loved the ambience of the green light at day and the soft darkness at night, only intervened by lanterns of Divine Light. And she preferred fishes to birds. Fishes weren't noisy and their movements were more tranquil, more pleasing to the eye.

_My daughter Maia lived at Olympos for some years, and when she returned she was as restless as one of the sparrows, _Ami heard Atlas say in her mind. Maia lived in Star-Court. How had she found a place of her liking so far from the home she had grown up in?

- Best way to find out is asking her, Ami said aloud as to state a fact. Then she rolled over and fell asleep, dreams filled with dolphins and underwater magic. She wasn't alone in these dreams, she had company by someone swimming sort of behind her all the time. She knew he was there, but couldn't see him, only his familiar shadow against the sandy bottom.

ooo

- Sure I'll go with you to the Star-Court, if you want me to, Thetis said. But I must warn you I'm far from the best travelling company these days.  
- I know you've been sad. So what's it about? A dude?  
- Yeah. And not just some dude. The most perfect, the most wonderful, the most vibrant man there is.  
- Then what's the catch?  
- He's mortal.

- Not another one! Thetis! You spurn gods like Zeus and Poseidon and then you run after mortal men!  
- You spurned Poseidon too.  
- Come on! That was different. Id' taken him for a night or two. Or a fortnight. But marriage? No, lass, I do not think so.

ooo

Star-Court isn't located up among the stars as mortals think. Star-Court, also called the Seventh Celestial Sphere, is a globe made out of Divine Glass, floating in the strathosphere, and containing a divine city of marble palaces, hanging gardens and streets paved with gold. All surrounded by a lake looking like it's suspended in mid-air. Larger than Olympos but without the delicate elegance making the home of Zeus so overly pleasant to behold.

The town is ruled by the goddess Asteria, a lady otherwise mostly known for having turned down Zeus once in her youth. The Divine King had dated her sister Leto instead, the result being the twins Apollo and Artemis. But then Zeus had to face a choice: Leto or Hera. He had gone for the latter, and Leto went on to live with her sister in Star-Court. Her twins on the other hand hadn't liked the enclosed sky-world and their kind but slightly over-protective mother and as soon as they were old enough to decide for themselves Apollo and Artemis had gone to live with their father.

Pleiades Estate lies in the outskirts of the town, a lofty building reminding both of the main palace at Olympos and the cutting-edge constructions Athena is rising in the city bearing her name. Ami and Thetis entered through a large portico with crystal pillars, crossed a bridge over a reflecting pool surrounded by potted plants, and came up to the janitor-god who was slacking behind a desk, reading something.  
- Amphitrite and Thetis. Here to see Maia, Ami said and the pudgy little deity lifted his head, pushing away unruly dark-brown curls from a tanned face.  
- She's 'specting you?  
- Yes. We called ahead.

- Aphrodite, you said?  
- Amphitrite. And Thetis. Nereus' daughters.  
- Eh? Nevah heard o'. Anyway, I'll see if she'll receive you, Miladies. The janitor reached for a thumb-printed silver-plate and concentrated for a moment. He was calling the face only he was seeing on the surface, the Neried sisters hearing nothing.

- Tight on security here? Thetis pointed out.  
- Some of our 'bitants crave privacy, the janitor answered.  
- Why? Can't be satyrs and the likes coming here? Thetis inquired further.  
- No. Gods of another class. Zeus've been... No, oupsi, that's classified.

- Always Zeus! Thetis sighed. Always, always, always Zeus! Wherever I turn that man...  
- Maia's receiving you. Follow the line, the janitor said with dismissal in his trothy voice.  
- Thanks, Ami said. Which line... But the lad had gone back to his reading.

- I think he means that, Thetis said and pointed at a "rope" of flames snaking itself across the lobby and up a staircase. It looked like someone had poured out lamp-oil and set it on fire, but it was another deployment of divine light. The Nerieds began to follow the flames, four floors up it took them and across a hall with mosaic walls showing pictures of gods fighting monsters. The flames stopped in front of a golden door and Amphitrite rose her hand for a knock only to find it open at the same instant.

A pregnant goddess with a long, blue peplo and strawberry-blond ringlets opened the door. She bore a slight resemblance to Hermes the messenger, same pointy nose covered in freckles and same somewhat restless stance.  
- Maia? Amphitrite asked.  
- No, I'm her daughter. Leudice. My mother will receive you in a moment. She just has to finish a call. Leudice did a circular gesture with her fingers indicating a mirror-plate. But do come in! Can I offer any refreshments? We have cherry nectar just brought in from Tiryns.

Thetis said she was okay with some water but Amphitrite accepted the offer.  
- Always the sweet tooth, her sister joked and Ami smiled. Then the sisters inquired Leudice about her expected child.  
- A lad. Think I'm going to call him Androsthenes.  
- Strong man, Amphitrite echoed. That'll be a hard name to live up to.  
- The way he roams around inside me and of what I've seen of his future, I reckon it'll fit him well. Leudice said. No downtown lawyer deity like myself. He's on to it now, Leudice said and laid a loving hand upon her orbital belly.

Maia had arrived some minutes later, with a curious look upon her fine-sculptured face. She inquired about her father's well-being and the four goddesses chatted lightly before Amphitrite asked Maia why she had chosen Star-Court for her home. Atlas' daughter had laughed and confessed:  
- I don't really know. A wish to live around care-free friends and to party and have fun. When Leudice's father and I parted I needed to be near people I loved. My sisters. And yet alone, living my own life.

The red-headed goddess had continued talking a bit about Star-Court's qualities in an almost salesman-like way, and Amphitrite realised where Hermes and later Euandros had got their business skills.  
- You thinking of moving here? Maia asked.  
- I'm thinking of moving out of my parents house, that's all. One can say I'm looking at options.  
- You know, Maia said, if you come here you'll be unbothered by the Sea God. He don't like the Crystal Orbs. Too artificial, he terms them.

- Do you ever miss Zeus, Thetis suddenly asked and both Amphitrite and Maia felt startled at the sudden change of topic. Maia took her time before answering, staring at her nails.  
- It happens. There were some wonderful moments. Yet we both knew... When Hera found out, I had to go packing. In fact it was Leto who told me to come here. As I said it's a place of eternal partying. Carefree days. No worries about mortals and responsibilities. And easy to forget a man like Zeus.  
- On the other hand you never did forget him, Leudice pointed out, suddenly teary-eyed. That was why dad left you.

ooo

Amphitrite didn't feel one grain wiser while leaving Star-Court.  
- There has to be more to life than an endless stream of invitations, an endless mingling with the same crowd, talking about nothing, she told her sister on the way down.  
- But not some conceited Olympian, you hear me, sis! A sudden burst of anger in Thetis' voice.  
- Now what? On what tender toe did I step? Oh - I know. There's no mortal man, Thetis. Not at all. There's Zeus!

- Shut UP! Thetis suddenly banked left and flew into a bundle of heavy rainclouds, leaving Ami alone with her discovery. It had been the King of Gods her sister had been romancing all the time. No wonder why she had been devastated. It was a well known fact that everybody could have Zeus, but no-one could keep him. He went from arms to arms as swift and as devastating as a forest-fire. And when he was "done" he always went back to Hera who raged at him, but for some reason stayed with him nevertheless.

Feeling more confused than ever Amphitrite landed on a barren island, really nothing more than a rock. She sat down, played with her feet in the balmy water, giggled when a curious crab came clawing and nibbled at her toes. Then she saw a couple of familiar fins among the waves. Dolphins!

Ami rose smiling. Dolphins! The remedy for all sadness! She called out in Dolphin, a high whistle -_ Hi pals! Can this lady join your funny game?_ As an answer one of the gray water-mammals jumped high in the air, a smiling invitation for her to come on. Ami shed her dress and jumped in, welcoming a chance to forget reality for some fun for a while. A bit strange, she thought absentmindedly, that it seemed so much more fun playing with dolphins than mingling with Star-Court deities.

When they all had chased each other until tiredness had seized control, Ami found herself talking to an old male, awkwardly confessing to him of her troubled life. It was hard to explain human emotions and human affairs to these animals, where joys as well as sadnesses were revolving around so completely different things.

- Yet lady still is considering this man, the dolphin said.  
- What man?  
- The man in lady's bubbles of thought all the time. The man we Swimmers call our human Lord.  
- Poseidon. No! Well, yes, I'm thinking of a way to have him stop taking interest in me.  
- No. Other way around. Swam up lady's bloodstream an into lady's heart man did. Heart is where love rests with you humans. This Swimmer knows. Man can not leave lady's bubbles. Starry sky is not an option. Neither is remaining a maiden in father's house.  
- So what do you whistle this lady should do?

- Visit man. Whistle to man. Waiting for your songs man does. Man will still be waiting in a Swimmer's life-span. Wait and love. Lady is on mans mind all the time.  
- Thanks I know, Ami frowned.  
- Every tone in this song is true, so hear this Swimmer out.  
- Sing!

- Love is a splendid thing, a treasure. Humans with hands and feet are collecting gems, pearls and treasures, forgetting the greatest one of them all - love. Poseidon was willing to give away his most valued item to find lady. So man could sing for lady what lady meant to man. Man still sung clear back then. But sadness has seized mans heart. Man was reached by a tone that lady rested with other man, the bird-talking man in the high tower. And mans song quieted. Mans laughter stopped. Under the surface of the sea, human tears can not be seen. So there man rests crying.

Suddenly Amphitrite felt her own tears too.  
- That is wrong. I never slept with Atlas. Who... ?  
- That lady will have to whistle to man herself. Or man will not believe. Will go on crying. And song will be silent.  
- I will tell him. Swimmer - Thank you! And happy plays!

With an outburst of force, the kind of force only strong emotions can create, Nereus' daughter kicked herself into action, speeding southwards, plunging into the endless depths. She had just a vague notion of where Poseidon's palace was situated, but determination was stronger than insecurity. She understood that she had to find out if the dolphin had been right about Poseidon. And about her.

ooo

One single emotion, like a tingle in the spine. Like a faint trace of a falling star. _Send her something she likes_. It sure had been a struggle until someone mentioned how found the little Neried was of dolphins. And another one reminding Poseidon of the old dolphin bard who had enthralled even the Sea God some years back with his sad love stories. And finally it had just - clicked.

The God of the Sea was out on the roof, peering into the sea, as if he could make her arriving faster by willing away the waters obscuring his sight. And there - finally she was. Amphitrite. Found.


	7. Part 7 The palace beneath the waves

**Part 7 - The Palace beneath the waves **

First they were just staring at each other, unsure of how to commence. He rejecting every welcome phrase as too corny or too much of a cliché. She panting slightly from the rush and trying to figure out what to do with her hands.

Then the God of the Sea decided that since he had started all this more than a year ago, he could as well navigate the ship into harbour. He reached out for the girl standing in front of him, saying:  
- If you don't do marriage I guess we can skip that. But I do want to be with you. If you want to discover the world, I'll go with you. If you want to make yourself a home somewhere, I want to be there with you. I'd even go to Star-Court if that's what you want. Just please, please let me love you! For a while at least.

Amphitrite heard herself saying:  
- Nothing happened with Atlas.  
- I know. I asked him, and I tend to know when people are telling the truth. I could say that I don't care but I do. I couldn't bear the thought of you with that man. Or with anyone else.  
- Poseidon! If it's important to you I'm fine with marriage. And I'd never live in Star-Court. And I've already discovered the world. For some time at least. I guess I can discover you instead.

They embraced. It felt oddly natural to do so. Both as a way of signing a treaty yet to come and to make the brain catching up with the events.  
- Is it true that you cried? Ami asked. Over me?  
- It is. Tears salty as the sea.  
- And now what? What do we do next? I mean, it's not like a regular date, when you eat and go for some entertainment and then end up in bed together.

- Why not? I have food. I have this dolphin bard or dancing mermaids or singing naiads. Or octopus-wrestling if that's more your style. And I do have a bed. Amphitrite, you make the pick!  
- I'll go for anything. Except for that octopus-thing. Then please call me Ami!

ooo

Poseidon and Amphitrite had food, entertainment and sex; not necessarily in that order, but yet satisfying. He took her for the grand tour, proudly showed off his Palace of corals, shells and gold. She told him that her independence was important to her, that she wanted to follow her own whims from time to time, sometimes being alone or meeting up with friends for crazy games.

- I should have guessed from a woman playing with dolphins. And as long as your games don't involve winds, rivergods or other male deities on a more intimate base I'm perfectly fine with that.  
- Even before dancing with you on that spring ball I realised I had tired of dating and sleeping around. But I didn't know what I was looking for or where to start the search.  
- Let me show you what you've found in spite!

Not waiting for her answer Poseidon took her cheek in his hand, kissed her with all his skills. Toying with her lips and tongue, holding back for her cue. Amphitrite kissed back, not as skilled but with a raw and eager yearning to explore her finding, getting to know every secret path and twist this man was hiding. She had waited for this, she realised. Waited for a chance to let go, without having to worry about going too far. Because no matter how deep she fell, he would be there to receive her. He wouldn't back off, too scared of making commitments, because he had already made them.

Poseidon in return was surprised and thrilled by the pureness in her youthful energy, her curiosity and most of all of her trust. She wasn't scared of him like a lot of other girls he had enjoyed over the years. She explored him with lips and fingers without bothering with what could be appropriate and she tried some things that were novelties even to him, arousing him beyond his wildest dreams.

- Wait! he breathed in her ear, I can not...  
- Wait? I thought you've had had enough of that.  
- But I'll...  
- Hush! Have me!  
- Right here? In the hallway?  
- Right here, right now!  
- Ami...

He took her against one of the marble pillars, and she received him expectantly. And the moment he feared that he had been too fast she gasped and shivered, came cradled in his arms, head resting on his shoulder, lips against the cavity where his collar-bones met; before suddenly arcing back, locks of honey-blond hair falling away from her face, ecstasy filling her eyes.

When she felt him explode inside of her she somewhat lost all sense of time and space. Only thing she knew was his presence within her, her legs around his back, his strong arms holding her up, her hands holding on to his upper arms, feeling his hard biceps. Someone was screaming, and that someone sounded like her.

Next thing he was sitting on the floor with her in his arms, kissing away sweat from her breast, and yet all the liquids of love were surrounding them, creating a stew of hormones and pheromones that managed to arose them both yet another time. Still he yielded, lifted her in his arms instead.  
- Next time, slowly, Poseidon whispered.  
- Slowly, Amphitrite repeated. Her pulse was visible at her throat and he couldn't refrain from pressing his lips against it.

He carried her off to that bed which had been so lonely for such a long time. Not anymore.

ooo

Ami felt slightly disoriented when waking up with her face down in sheets smelling unfamiliar. She felt like she had slept and dreamt for years. There had been dolphins in the pond at Star-Court, there had been a replica of Olympos located beneath the sea and there had been Thetis in the arms of Atlas and Leudice blindfolded and with Ami's old sword giving birth to carrier-pigeons complete with love-poems tied around their feet.

And there had been a deep and mellow, masculine voice discussing business in her ear. The voice was still there to be true. The voice that made her recall yesterday. Her cheeks blushed when she remembered how far she had let herself go. The things she had done to that man talking and the things she had let him do to herself. Her lips swelled with the remembrance of his taste, a craving, tickling sensation.

She lifted her head, Poseidon was talking to someone she couldn't see out in the gallery adjacent to the large bedroom.  
- And this razor-knife is supposed to be send to my dear brother at Olympos. With one of these "brotherly love" - notes.  
- I'll take care of it all immediately, a woman was answering. And the lady? What does she eat for breakfast?  
- Honestly I don't know. Didn't remember asking.

- My Lord, if you are getting married you'll have to start to behave a bit more responsible. You have to be attentive to the lady in there, or she'll run off again.  
- Xantousa, I'm still a novice at this. Surely...  
- My Lord, show her that you're willing to learn and try, show that you're looking for more than mere bed-games! Then I guess it will be cool. Nevertheless I'll have Niora getting you the usual and I guess she remembers what the lady's sisters had and ad lib upon that.

- You've had a lot of my sisters? she asked upon his return.  
- Yes. But no-one as wonderful as you. You were not a virgin and yet...  
- I felt like one last night. Because for the first time it wasn't sticky and uncomfortable but flowing like a melody. Come on here, Gorgeous!  
- We've been at it all night, you're still not content? Not hungry?  
- Perhaps. Later.

ooo

- Where are you, sis! I'm been worried sick, Thetis said from the bronze-plate. Know, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to fly away from you when you were so depressed.  
- I'm not depressed, I just...  
- But I told you I was moody too. Now, where are you? Not on another runaway thing I hope. Come home!

Amphitrite did a quick recap of the events after Thetis had flown away from her. Told about the dolphins and about Poseidon and about her future plans with the Sea God.  
- Ami, you're crazy, you're absolutely crazy! What made you change your mind like that? Come home I tell you! Or you're going to be really sorry!  
- Thet! I am not coming home. This is the real thing, I am marrying Poseidon. Now, don't try to talk me out of it, it'll be a waste of time.

- Ami, whatever you do - DON'T fall in love with that man! Don't draw up future plans involving him, because he'll have tired of you within a month, probably sooner.  
- No way! He kept looking for me for over a year, remember!  
- That was because you were his lingering dream, the toy he couldn't have. Now when he has you the novelty is soon going to wear off. You know you really aren't so special, just another of fifty sisters.

Poseidon was kneeling by the armchair where Ami sat crying, tenderly caressing her hands.  
- Ami, what's wrong? Distressful call? Green eyes darting to the bronze mirror lying on the sideboard.  
- You won't tire of me within a month, will you?  
- Please trust me I won't! Would I have gone through all this ordeal if I'd only been looking for some hot nights? When I could have had them from almost anyone?  
- My sister said...

- Forget your sisters now! That's probably envy speaking. And jealousy. And mistrust. I've been misunderstood and mistrusted by so many women over the years, and I don't say this as a way of pitying myself, 'cos right now I fell like the luckiest fellow in the world. But I say it turned to you. I am serious about you, Ami. I won't abandon you. These feelings are for real or I wouldn't have considered marriage. Come on, dry your tears, and I'll show you the rooms that will be yours. And in a few hours you're going to meet my entire staff.

- You are well prepared, I must say.  
- I've had a year of preparations, don't forget that, Sweetie! I've even got you a wedding gift. Poseidon said.  
- What?  
- Troisen.  
- No, come on!  
- Yes, it's true, I got you Troisen.

- But I don't even know where it is, Amphitrite rose her brows.  
- No problem, we can go there, and you'll make up for all those missed answers back in school.

ooo

It was yet another spring ball at Olympos. And it was a visit to look forward to even if Ami was not half as exited as she had been her last time two years back. Yet it was a great chance to meet all her sisters again, catch up on gossip and see who was doing what with whom and where and when.

It had been about half a year since Poseidon and Amphitrite had got married, and that event hadn't changed her life half as much as she had thought. Okay, she was living with the Sea God in his palace now, but it was very much like her home, especially since four of her sisters lived there too, as maids of honour. Not Thetis though, she was still careening around the world in the search for the perfect love, rumours had it that she had hooked up with an old, tar-coloured volcano god in Ethiopia.

And when Ami and her beloved spent quality time together they usually went swimming, exploring the beautiful underwater world, looking for pearls, oysters and sunken ships with treasures inside. Or they went visiting Olympos and Poseidon's family there. Even if not everyone on the mountaintop was of Ami's taste - like that mean girl Eris - she sure had fun there with her new-found friends; including Athena, who wasn't half as scary as Ami first had thought, but funny and clever.

So Ami sure was looking forward to this night. She wanted to show off her new necklace with that big kings-clam pearl the old dolphin bard had turned down (he had wanted a song instead), she wanted to see if Atlas was really going to show up as promised, and most of all she wanted to tell everyone that she was pregnant. If Poseidon only could be ready to leave. Men!

----THE END----

Closing notes: _The myth tells that Poseidon wished to marry Amphitrite, who was one of Nereus' fifty daughters - the Nerieds. When Amphitrite learned of this she ran off, unwilling to be the Sea God's wife. She fled to Atlas where she hid but Poseidon sent all the creatures of the sea looking for her, the one succeeding was a dolphin. It's upon this skeleton I modelled my story. Hope you've enjoyed it!_


End file.
